She's Always A Woman
by bammbean
Summary: Song fic based on the Billy Joel song "She's Always A Woman." When Sirius can no longer take the fact that Lauren is ashamed to admit she is with him, he leaves her with his true feelings, written in his journal. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Lauren Russell glared across the common room at the dark-haired marauder, shaking with anger. "What do you want from me, Sirius? You want me to go down on bended-knee and apologize? Well, newsflash! I don't apologize. Especially when I've done nothing wrong!"  
Sirius stood up with his fists clenched in anger and frustration. "I can't take this anymore! I can't take YOU anymore! You've done nothing wrong, that's your argument? You have no idea what you've done to me." His eyes flickered over to the leather bound book that was lying on the table beside him. He picked it up, strode over to her, and pushed it forcefully into her hands.  
"Read this. Then maybe you'll understand what you've done to me everyday for the past three months!" He turned his back to her and rushed out of the room without looking back.  
She glanced down at the book she was now holding in her hands. Lauren had seen it before. In fact, she had seen Sirius scribbling away in it many nights. She slowly opened it, and immediately recognized Sirius' untidy scrawl. She sat down in a chair near the fire and began thumbing through the pages. She didn't comprehend why Sirius would have given this to her. It seemed just to be filled with plans for pranks, most involving wild spongii and even exploding pineapples.  
Then she came to a page entitled: Lauren- She's Always A Woman  
Her attention was captured immediately, and her eyes started wandering down the page. "She can kill with a smile

She can wound with her eyes

She can wound your faith with her casual lies

And she only reveals what she wants you to see S

he hides like a child

But She's Always A Woman To Me."

Lauren suddenly felt overwhelmed with a feeling she wasn't familiar with. Was it guilt? Remorse? It must be. How many times had she turned and smiled secretly at Sirius, only to glare at him seconds later when she saw Alyssa and Lindsey's knowing stares? How many times, when Corinne had asked her where she had been, had she lied, and refused to admit she had been with Sirius?

"She can lead you to love,

She can take you or leave you

She can ask for the truth

But she'll never believe you

And She'll take what you give her

As long as it's free

She steals like a thief

But She's Always A Woman To Me."

Again, Lauren felt a deep emotion stirring within her. Only a few months back, when he had begun to tutor her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had leaned over and kissed him. When looking back, she had tried to reason with herself that it didn't mean anything, that was just trying to see how he would react. To her, it was just a spur of the moment thing. But when seeing the shocked look on Sirius' face, she had then asked him about his feelings for her . . . He then admitted it. He had been in love with her from the start. She had laughed it off, refusing to take him seriously. He was the school-wide player, why should she trust him? After that, he had given her so much of his time. She had taken it without a second thought . . . she was a thief. "She takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants

She's ahead of her time

And she never gives out

And she never gives in

She just changes her mind."

How many times had Lauren told Sirius that she was ready to tell everyone about them, only to back out at the last moment? That she could actually have feelings for Sirius was something Lauren was never willing to admit, not to anyone. Not even to her closest friends. She had refused to admit that she couldn't always take care of herself, that she needed someone else, that she needed . . . him.

"She will promise you more

Than the Garden of Eden

Then she'll carelessly cut you

And laugh while you're bleedin'

But she'll bring out the best

And the worst you can be

Blame it all on yourself

'Cuz She's Always A Woman To Me."

She made fun of Sirius countless times, in front of his friends and his enemies. She hadn't realized how badly she had really hurt him . . . how it had felt like a knife cutting through his heart. . How could he say that she 'brought out the best he could be'? She didn't know any girl could have that effect on the great Sirius Black. And he had thought it was his fault and not hers. He didn't blame her. Lauren was astonished. She wiped the tears from her eyes and read the last paragraph.

"She is frequently kind,

And she's suddenly cruel

She can do as she pleases

She's nobody's fool

But she can't be convicted

She's earned her degree

And the most she will do

Is throw shadows at you

'Cuz She's Always A Woman To Me."

Lauren dropped the diary and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe how badly she had taken Sirius' affections for granted. At that moment, she felt a hand slowly run its fingers through her blond hair and she glanced up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Sirius' dark gray eyes stared intently back at her. He didn't say a word; he just pulled her up out of her chair and embraced her. She didn't want him to ever let go, but he slowly leaned back and looked right into her eyes. He tipped her face up towards his, smiled his reassuring smile, a smile that to her signaled that everything would be all right. He squeezed her hands and whispered,

"You bring out the best

And the worst I can be

I blame it all on myself,

You're Always A Woman To Me." He passionately kissed her, and Lindsey, Alyssa, Pam and Corinne all smiled as they watched the scene unfold from the stairs of the girl's dormitories. It was about time.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I would never be able to invent such brilliant characters as JKR, so all stuff Harry Potter is hers. The song "She's Always a Woman," belongs to Billy Joel. (He rocks!) 


End file.
